


Just Part of the Job

by Meticulous_Melodies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, ShikaTema, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meticulous_Melodies/pseuds/Meticulous_Melodies
Summary: It was always Shikamaru's job to make sure Temari got to her hotel room safely.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hands in his pockets, cigarette dangling from his lips, Shikamaru looked up at the sky as the thin tendrils of smoke rose into the air. The day was sunny and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the bright blue sky. He stood at the gates, keeping an eye out for Temari's approach. Another round of upcoming meetings was bringing her back to Konoha and, as usual, it was his duty to escort her.

He caught sight of her approaching the gates, dressed in a simple short yukata and carrying only a duffle bag. He caught his eyes drifting down to her tanned, exposed legs and quickly tore them away.

"Hey," she greeted as she crossed the threshold of the gates.

"Hey," he replied, taking the duffel bag she passed to him and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Falling Leaf or Quiet Forest?" she asked, referring to the two large hotels that Konoha boasted for tourism. Due to their large meeting rooms, they were the ideal locations for official meetings.

Shikamaru nodded his head to the right and began leading her through the quiet streets of the village. "Falling Leaf this time."

"Ah, good. I like that one," Temari said, nodding her head in approval. "The rooms are bigger."

"Yeah, everyone likes the Falling Leaf," he agreed.

They made small talk as they walked towards the hotel. Just two government officials; Shikamaru simply doing his due diligence to make sure the Leaf's Sand ally made it safely to her destination. It was all routine.

Once they entered the hotel, he went up to the front desk with her to make sure there were no issues getting checked in. Once she had her keycard in hand, she glanced back at him and offered a polite smile.

"You should probably check the room. Just to be safe."

He nodded curtly at the suggestion. "Can't be too cautious, even in these times of peace."

Her room was on the fourth floor, in the back corner. Private. She held the keycard up to the magnetic strip above the doorknob and heard the gentle click of the lock retracting. She pushed open the door and stepped back so Shikamaru could go in ahead of her.

He walked to the middle of the room and did a quick scan of the surroundings. The large picture window offered a nice view of the great stone faces. The king-sized bed was neatly made with a green comforter and more pillows than one person could ever need. An empty dresser with a small TV on top was across from the bed. In the corner was a dark green chair with a tall reading lamp beside it. As a courtesy, he poked his head into the bathroom and found everything in order there as well: toilet, sink, shower, and bathtub. Check.

He turned on his heel towards the entrance of the room and found Temari leaning heavily against the closed door, a delightfully wicked smirk tugging at her lips. She reached one hand down and twisted the deadbolt closed. Shikamaru stepped in front of her, placing his palm flat on the door beside her head and leaned his head down, dangerously close to her.

"It's safe."

"It better be." Temari wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down to close the gap between them.

Their lips met and Shikamaru immediately felt her tongue slip into his mouth. As she pushed for dominance, he pressed her hips against the door, keeping her firmly in place. She raised one leg, wrapping it around his waist and his hand dipped to the bend of her knee to help keep it up. He used his free to grab her other leg and raise it up to join the other. With her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, he ground his erection teasingly into her.

She let out a low moan at the sensation and tore her lips away, throwing her head back. Shikamaru immediately lowered his head and began placing heated kisses along the pulse of her neck. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling strands loose from his ponytail. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe and turned to the bed. She buried her face in his shoulder, a soft smile playing at her lips as he maneuvered to lay her down on the green comforter.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at her. A pink color tinged her cheeks, and her glossy lips were slightly parted. Her hair, tied back in two pigtails, fanned out around her. The front of her yukata was starting to come undone, revealing just a touch of cleavage, and the slit in the bottom had spread out, giving him a teasing view of her upper thigh.

He placed his hands on her ankles and ran them all the way up her smooth legs, loving the way she shuddered under his touch. His hands reached her hips and he took hold of her panties, pulling them down and flinging them across the room.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and smirked as she grabbed the edge of his shirt. He obediently raised his arms as she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Her hand went to the back of his neck once more and she pulled him down for another deep kiss, free hand tracing the hard muscles on his chest and abdomen.

As he nipped at her lower lip, Shikamaru used one hand to support himself and the other to work at the tie that held her yukata closed. When he managed to get it undone, he pushed the fabric away and ran his fingers along the curve her waist up to her breast. As he cupped it, he broke free from her wet kisses and trailed his tongue down her neck, eliciting a wonderful moan from the Sand liaison. Her skin was warm as he forged a trail of nips and kisses from her neck down to her breast. He paused there only briefly to give her hardened nipple a playful flick of the tongue before continuing his journey south.

Kneeling before the edge of the bed, Shikamaru took Temari's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He smirked as she threw her head back in anticipation and gripped at the comforter. He hovered his lips just over her entrance, his hot breath tickling her teasingly. She was already wet, near dripping. He could take her in that moment with no complaints, but he would rather drag things out. His tongue ran along her entrance and her legs clenched against him as he began swirling it around her clit.

His fingers traced sensual circles against her thighs while his tongue toyed with her clit. She cried out at the feeling, muscles pulling taut and back arching against the bed. She rocked her hips into him and he increased the pressure. Her breath came out in short, hot gasps and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. Even muffled, they were most the incredible thing Shikamaru had ever heard.

Temari's back arched hard, a stifled " _Oh fuck!"_ escaping through her fingers. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her in place, relishing in her orgasm and drawing it out further with a few more flicks of his tongue.

He pulled back while she caught her breath and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He nearly cursed himself, she was such a beautiful sight; flushed skin, chest rising and falling as she sucked in air, legs sprawled before him. He immediately began working on getting his pants off.

As soon as he kicked them off, he gasped in surprise as two strong hands were placed firmly on his chest. He was shoved against the wall in a flash, and he found himself staring down at Temari's wicked smirk with wide eyes.

"You think you're the only one who gets to be a tease?" she asked huskily. However, she gave him no chance to respond. She simply dropped to her knees and took his full length into her mouth in one swift motion.

A grunt tore from his throat and Shikamaru could have sworn his soul just left his body. He sucked in a sharp breath and leaned heavily against the wall as her tongue swirled expertly around his tip. Gripping the base, she dipped her head down and ran her tongue up his full length before taking him all in once more. He leaned his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to remain in control. He wasn't about to blow his load into her mouth. Not after the last time.

Unable to take it anymore, he grabbed her by under the arms and pulled her to her feet, backing her up quickly to the bed. He stopped for only a moment to fumble in his pants pocket and take out a condom. There would be no international scandals here.

He had it on in an instant and quickly climbed on top of her. She watched him through half-lidded eyes and reached her arms up to drape over his shoulders. Sliding into her was always an ethereal experience, and a low groan escaped his lips as he pushed his full length into her slick entrance. Her nails scratched lightly at his shoulder blades as he began to thrust, trying to get her to fall over the edge one more time. Her back arched into him and her hips rolled in rhythm with his thrusts.

An airy moan tickled his ear and he pushed deeper into her, keeping his pace. He felt her body begin to tremble beneath his and he bent down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and he came in hot spurts as her walls clenched around him. He gave a few more slow thrusts to really let her ride it out before pulling away and flopping onto his back beside her, panting.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, relishing in their individual highs. After a few minutes had passed, Temari let out an airy laugh and placed a hand over her forehead.

"We simply must stop meeting like this."

Shikamaru smirked and turned onto his side to face her. "Are you tired of me already?"

"No, and that's the problem," Temari said with a light smile.

"We don't have to keep everything a secret, you know," Shikamaru reminded her.

Temari turned to meet his eyes, a coy smile playing on her lips. She leaned in, hovering on the brink of a soft kiss. "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"


	2. What Happened Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's just a little snippet of what happened "last time" because these two live rent-free in my head. Enjoy!

Shikamaru lay on the comfortable hotel bed, eyes fixed on the plain white ceiling as Temari hovered over him. Her kisses on his bare chest were trailing steadily downward, her hair tickling his sensitive skin. His hands rested on her upper back, rubbing her warm skin, and as she moved further down, they tangled in her hair. Her hand went to rest on his hardened length, pressing against the confines of his boxers, and he let out a low hiss.

As she palmed him through the frustrating fabric and her tongue traced hot circles along his muscles, his eyes moved to his discarded pants on the floor. She was seconds away from mounting him, and he couldn't take her teasing much longer. He opened his mouth to tell her to get the condom from his pocket, but the words stuck in his throat as she did something he never saw coming.

In one swift motion, his boxers were on the floor and her lips were wrapped tightly around his tip. He gasped, he couldn't help himself, as her hot, wet tongue swirled around his most sensitive spot.

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her with wide eyes, but she didn't spare him a glance. She lowered herself as she took more of him into her mouth, her movements cautious. He briefly wondered if it was her first time doing this. If it was, he had no complaints. His head rolled back, eyes closed, as he sucked in a breath.

The way her mouth worked on him was too much. Each drag of her tongue up his shaft sent electric currents up his spine and a heat rising on his cheeks. His fingers curled around the sheets; his body stiffened. He opened his mouth to say something, warn her at least, but it was too late. His cock twitched and he came in hard, hot spurts straight into her unsuspecting mouth.

She pulled back immediately, sitting on her knees, mouth clamped shut. Shikamaru watched her with abject terror in his eyes, desperately trying to read her expression. Confusion? Maybe a little. Anger? _Most definitely._

She got up and stormed into the bathroom. A moment later, he heard the sink turn on. He groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead. He messed up big time and he knew it. And what could he possibly say to apologize for that? _Sorry for blowing a load straight into your mouth?_ Yeah, that would go over well.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and went over to the bathroom, leaning in the doorway. Temari was standing at the sink with one of the hotel's paper cups in her hand, swishing water methodically in her mouth and glaring into the mirror with death in her eyes.

"S-sorry," he managed.

She gave him a hard side-eye then leaned over to spit the water into the sink. She turned on her heel and jammed a hard finger into his chest. "You better not _ever_ do that again," she seethed.

He held his hands up in defense. A cold fear-induced sweat broke out on his brow. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better," she warned him darkly. "You owe me big time for that one." And with that, she gave him a shove and pushed him back towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so fun to play with. Anyone interested in reading about what happened "last time"? Or about an "international incident"? Let me know, I might just come up with something!


End file.
